


Sneaky Little Ladies II

by Zinthezinner



Series: Sneaky Little Ladies Series (Love Live! Nijigasaki Among Us) [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: The Nijigasaki idols play Among us, and Kanata gets Crewmate...
Series: Sneaky Little Ladies Series (Love Live! Nijigasaki Among Us) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058954
Kudos: 5





	Sneaky Little Ladies II

_ Crewmate… I can work with this~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Let’s see what tasks I have… I need to do trash from cafeteria, so let’s start with that. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Beeeeeeeep. Done. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Next have one in the engines, let’s go there~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Trot trot trot, aliiiign… trot trot trot (oh hello Kasumi-chan, come for the reactor are we?) aliiiiign… done~! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Now, I have t- _ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** **  
** kasumin: Where   
  
kanatachan: where   
  
setsuna: Where???   
  
ai: where was it, emmacchi   
  
Emma: I have Found a Body! It was Karin chan.   
  
Mifune: Where did you find it?   
  
Emma: I do not Know the Name of the Place   
  
setsuna: Which part of the map? Top, bottom, which side?   
  
Emma: She was Off the Port Bow   
  
kasumin: What??   
  
ai: pretty sure she means weapons   
its ship stuff   
  
setsuna: Yup, she means weapons!   
So where was everyone? I was with Shizuku san, Ayumu san, and Rina san in admin   
  
ai: I was in storage, mifune saw me   
  
kasumin: I saw Kanata senpai at the engines   
  
Emma: I was in this Weapons   
  
setsuna: Emma san, where were you before weapons?   
  
Emma: Where we are Now   
  
kanatachan: so… cafeteria   
  
rina: I somehow doubt this is a self report   
we are lacking evidence   
  
setsuna: Mhmm…   
  
kasumin: skip then?   
  
kanatachan: Im keeping my eye on you emma chan   
yeah skip   
  
setsuna: Skip!   
  
**setsuna has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kasumin has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kanatachan has voted.** **  
** **  
** Emma: Me?   
  
**Mifune has voted** **  
** **  
** **ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** **osaka has voted.** **  
** **  
** **rina has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ayumu has voted.** **  
** **  
** kanatachan: jk jk   
I know emma chan wouldnt kill   
you can vote now   
  
Emma: How do I skip?   
  
ayumu: bottom left!   
  
**Emma has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Skipped waiting: setsuna, kasumin, kanatachan, Mifune, ai, osaka, rina, ayumu, Emma** **  
** **  
** **No one was ejected (Skipped).** **  
** **2 Impostors remain.** **  
** **  
** _ Alrighty then, now that the kill cooldown is bigger I’m gonna hop on down to electrical and see if I can do that annoying one, fix wires, and skedaddle. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Trot trot trot with Rina-chan, Kasumi-chan, and Shioriko-chan, let’s do this~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Boop- no, that didn’t do it. Boop. Boop. Stop resetting please. Boop. Boop boop. Yay~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Now just to fix the wires, easy as…  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Blue to blue, pink to pink, red to red, yellow to yellow~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Oh, the lights are going out. Good thing we’re right here then, hey guys? Waddle on down to the panel, flip flip flip flip! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Now to skedadd- oh. The doors are closed. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Boy, sure hope there aren’t two impostors in here with me~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Heeeeelp. Heeeeeeeeeelllllp. I’m gonna walk into the door until it opens so that people can see me if they’re on the other side.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Aaaaaand the door is open, yay~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Kasumi-chan and Shioriko-chan heading left, I see, and Rina-chan is following me~! Let’s do our storage wires together, pal~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Yellow to yellow, pink to pink, blue to o2- wait, blue to o2? Oxygen crisis, alrighty let’s go~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 5… 3… 5… 6… 8. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And the other on- nope, someone had that. Okay, time to get downloading in communications which I didn’t actually see until just now. Rina-chan coming with again~? Alright buddy, you take the lead~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Waddle waddle waddle. Hello Shizuku-chan. Hey why’s the report butto- _ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** **  
** kasumin: Where?   
  
rina: shizuku san.   
  
osaka: hi.   
  
rina: kanata san and I saw shizuku san standng on top of emma sans corpse   
  
Mifune: Care to explain?   
  
osaka: no.   
  
kanatachan: btw setsuna chan is also dead   
  
ai: damn. two in one.   
f   
  
kanatachan: f   
  
ayumu: f   
  
kasumin: Why didnt you kill me, shizuko?   
I wouldve let you!   
  
osaka: .   
eject me   
  
kasumin: .   
  
**kasumin has voted.** **  
** **  
** **osaka has voted.** **  
** **  
** kanatachan: I can do trash btw, someone come watch   
  
**rina has voted.**   
  
ayumu: can do!   
  
Mifune: I will supervise.   
  
**ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** kasumin: Kasumin will watch too!   
**  
** **ayumu has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Mifune has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kanatachan has voted.** **  
** **  
** **osaka: kasumin, osaka, rina, ai, ayumu, Mifune, kanatachan** **  
** **  
** **osaka was An Impostor.** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.** **  
** **  
** _ Alrighty, now to do trash. Follow me, I’m running in circles so you follow me~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Okay, down we go~! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Pull the lever, kronk! Right leverrrrrrrrr~! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Fufu, now I’m clear~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Alright, now I can do the comms download. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 1… _ _  
_ _ 2… _ _  
_ _ 3… _ _  
_ _ 4… _ _  
_ _ 5…  _ _  
_ _ 6… (hello again Ayumu-chan and Kasumi-chan, I see you running past) _ _  
_ _ 7… _ _  
_ _ 8… _ _  
_ _ 9… _ _  
_ _ 10. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And up to admin, walky walky~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Uploading time. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 1… _ _  
_ _ 2… _ _  
_ _ 3… _ _  
_ _ 4… _ _  
_ _ 5…  _ _  
_ _ 6…  _ _  
_ _ 7… _ _  
_ _ 8… _ _  
_ _ 9… _ _  
_ _ 10. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Cool, what do I have left~? Wiring in security, I should probably do that. _ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** **  
** kasumin: Where?   
  
kanatachan: where   
  
Mifune: In the reactor.   
  
ayumu: I was in weapons!   
  
kasumin: I was in o2! I think I saw ayumu senpai as I was walking out.   
  
kanatachan: I was in admin alone, and you saw me do trash   
  
Mifune: We did, yes.   
  
ayumu: mhm!   
  
ai: I was in comms doing the download   
  
kanatachan: self report?   
  
Mifune: No.   
  
kasumin: shioko… you were the only one nearby   
  
ai: yeah, seems like you were the closest   
  
Mifune: But it wasn’t me.   
  
ai: thats what they all say   
  
ayumu: it couldve been ai san too though, right?   
  
ai: I wasnt close tho   
  
kasumin: I think its shioko.   
  
kanatachan: same   
  
**kasumin has voted.**   
  
ayumu: I dont have enough information… I say we skip   
a   
kasumi chan!   
  
kasumin: What? Its obviously her.   
  
ai: yeah   
also Im done with tasks   
  
**ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kanatachan has voted.** **  
** **  
** ayumu: Im still voting skip… kanata san?   
oh   
  
**Mifune has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ayumu has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Mifune: kasumin, ai, kanatachan** **  
** **  
** **Skipped waiting: Mifune, ayumu** **  
** **  
** **Mifune was not An Impostor.** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.** **  
** **  
** _ Well darn. There goes that theory. Time do go do wiring, and then I’m done~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Hello Ai-chan, coming with me are you~? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Red to red, pink to pink, yellow to yellow, blue to blue. Easy as~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Oh, the reactor is going off. Let’s head in there~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She’s going up, so I’ll go down. Solved~! Now to go do rounds and see if I find any corpses. I’ll go down here, check the lower engine. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nope, nobody there. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Electrical? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nah, nobody here either. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Storage? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nope. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Admin maybe~? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ No, nothing. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Comm- _ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** **  
** kanatachan: where   
  
ayumu: cafeteria   
and its ai san   
  
ai: self report!   
  
ayumu: its not me!   
  
ai: did you see me kill?   
no   
so whats your proof?   
  
ayumu: well I know its not kanata san because she did trash   
and I know its not me because I’m me!   
  
ai: sus!   
I trust you as star as I can throw u lmao   
  
kanatachan: so its a convince kanata chan game now, is it   
  
ayumu: kanata san, you remember how ai san was sus last round because she was nearby?   
  
kanatachan: you could also have been it tho   
plus ai chan did reactor with me just now   
  
ai: exactly! if I was trying to sabotage, why would I do something so close when she could just wait for you to get there and then call an emergency after?   
  
ayumu: to gain her trust!   
this was your plan all along!   
  
**ayumu has voted.** **  
** **  
** kanatachan: hmmmm…   
  
ayumu: kanata san please listen to me,,   
  
ai: first rule of among us: never listen to ayumu   
  
ayumu: WAIT WAIT WAIT!!   
  
kanatachan: alright   
  
ayumu: ai san sus   
  
kanatachan: well   
…   
Im gonna flip a coin   
  
ai: I   
  
ayumu: thats not a good solution,,   
  
kanatachan: too late lol   
  
**kanatachan has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ayumu: ai** **  
** **  
** **ai: ayumu, kanatachan** **  
** **  
** **ai was An Impostor** **  
** **No Impostors remain.** **  
** **  
** **Victory**

**Author's Note:**

> Again this was based off of my games with my fellow niji roleplayers, and again no specific game was the model!


End file.
